Randomest Story EVER!
by livvykitty
Summary: OMG! This is a random story I was inspired to write! What insanity awaits you as you see a more-random-than-normal World Metting? R&R!


**Livvykitty: This is the very most truly random story you will ever hear… Err… Read. WARNING: WILL MAKE YOU LOSE BRAIN CELLS! IF YOU VALUE YOUR SANITY CLICK THE BACK BUTTON! Disclaimer: I don't own… Kittens or puppies. BUT I, LIKE, TOTALLY OWN ALL OF THESE ANIMES~ *gets shot in the head by Switzerland* OW! Switzy, that hurt~! **

**Switzerland: You don't own us!**

**Livvykitty: *pout* Awwww, ruin my fun, why don't you? On that note! Nyan~ Did I just do an author note pun?**

**Switzerland: Face… Meet palm. *facepalms***

* * *

><p>"Pastaaaa!" Italy exclaimed for the millionth time. Okay, so this isn't really random. Italy is being… Italy. Things were going the same as any other world meeting. They were in some country… If you guess correctly, you will win ONE BAJJILLION VIRTUAL COOKIES AND CAKES! Well… YOU'RE ALL WRONG! So no soup for you!<p>

-CUT-

_What was that? REDO!_

-TAKE TWO-

YOU'RE ALL WRONG! So no… What was my line again?

-CUT-

_Remember your line! REDO!_

-TAKE THREE-

YOU'RE ALL WRONG! So… HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry… Gomen… Sorry, but I just saw Prussia running from Hungary and her frying pan…

-CUT-

_ARE YOU SERIOUS! REMEMBER YOUR LINE! RE-FUDGING-DO! _

-TAKE FOUR-

YOU'RE ALL WRONG! SO NO SWEETS FOR YOU! Anyways, a bunny hopped in. It was pink. "I ALWAYS KNEW RABBITS WERE PINK!" Japan yelled.

"IDIOT!" China yelled and hit her- erm… I see China looking at me with his ladle in hand… NO! NOT THE LADLE! ANYTHING BUT THE LADLE! - I meant _his_ brother on the back of the head, "Bunnies are pink! Rabbits are neon green with white stripes and rainbow sprinkles!"

"No, they're black, white, brown, and blonde!" Latvia said. Everyone looked at him strangely. Then the nice men in the lab coats took him away. To a nice soft padded room so he could practice his rapping and gave him soft boxing gloves to train for the MMA (LIES! THEY TOLD ME MY UNICORN WASN'T REAL! *pets unicorn affectionately*).

"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Canada asked. Wait, who the hell is Canada? Oh, look! A polar bear! Then Flying Mint Bunny swam in. WHAT? You ACTUALLY thought that he FLIES? Get your head checked.

"Oh my!" Russia said girlishly. He skipped to the center of the room. "Why don't we all just be friends and always be free! Da!" Wait… Did… Russia just…? OH MY GOD! SOME ONE FIX HIM! SOME ONE FIX HIM NOW! ! ! Sealand ran around like Pudding on sugar high. Finland threw his Santa hat down!

"I QUIT! I DON'T WANNA BE SANTA ANY MORE!" Finland yelled, "I NEVER get presents!"

"But what about our all day Christmas sex?" Sweden asked.

"All I get are milk and cookies! AND THEY'RE MAKING ME FAT!" He poked his skinny form. He ran away crying. Sweden looked shocked.

"Excuse me, but I have to talk to my wife. FINLAND!" Sweden ran after his wife. Sealand looked confused. England went to America.

"America, I keep a shrine of you at my house. Everyday I follow you home and take pictures to add to my shrine. Then I drip blood down the posters and pretend it's yours." England said with his biggest creepy stalker smile on. The Japan came.

"Everyday I record what songs you listen to in order. Then I listen to them before I go to bed." Japan said. He had this really creepy stalker aura.

"I'M AMERICA'S BIGGEST STALKER!" England yelled angrily.

"NO, I AM!" Japan yelled back. They both looked at America. "America, I collect strands of your hair which I am attaching to a doll that I have named after you, and at night, I hug it in my sleep."

"America, sometimes I sneak into your house and stay in your closet and watch you. I did that the other day. And I stole a pair of your underwear." England said. America started to back away slowly and ran like hell. Romano approached Spain and punched him.

"Tomato-Bastard! I think I'm pregnant… AND YOU'RE THE FATHER!" Romano said.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Spain looked shocked.

"GET TO ZA CHOPPER!" France yelled. Every other country except Prussia and him got on a random chopper and flew away.

"Kesesesese…" Prussia had his rape face on.

"EEEEK! I'M STILL A VIRGIN! DON'T RAPE MEEEEE!" France screamed and ran away. The countries all lived happily ever after.

**~*^-^*THE END!*^-^*~**

"BUY MAGICAL APPLES!"

Get off the stage magical talking bunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Livvykitty: OMG, PLZ REVIEW! *swings shiny crystal with a picture of _ (insert favorite character) face* Ooooo… You will review this story and always read whatever random fic I'll write… You will click the review button…<strong>

**You: *hypnotized* Must obey _(insert name of favorite character)… *clicks review button***


End file.
